


Blush For Lunch

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Logan finds a new diner that he decides to become a regular at, not necessarily just because the food is good.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Blush For Lunch

A chaotic man with an immaculately cared for mustache was the first thought in Logan's head as he watched the waiter waltz between and around the tables of the cramped diner. Somehow keeping two trays balanced on each hand and a third on the left shoulder while he stood on his tiptoes and twirled around a stray bag, hair flopping messily into his eyes as he did so. He was mesmerizing, as cliche as that might be and Logan blushed as he ducked his head back down, hoping no one caught his staring.

Burying his face in the menu instead he searched for something simple and quick to eat as he worked through the stack of papers he had brought to grade. Being a teacher was a rewarding pursuit but the endless stream of paperwork was definitely something he could stand to do without. His shoes shifted and squeaked on the clean floors, making him appreciate the diner even more considering how many floors his shoes had stuck to rather than slid on. The menu had a variety of simple yet delicious sounding choices as well that the smells wafting around only exaggerated. Hopefully this would be a nice place to lunch at more often.

"Are you ready to order?"

A nasally but pleasant voice brought him out of his thoughts, bringing him face to face with the whirlwind if a waiter. His dark green eyes gleamed in the low light and Logan found himself speechless for all the vocabulary he drilled into his students.

"I uh-eyes."

For all his previous praise of the floor Logan found himself swearing at it profusely at the nerve of it not opening up and swallowing him whole. His face heated up as the waiter blinked and then laughed outright, plucking the menu from his hands. "Coming right up!"

Before Logan could even begin to guess what was happening the other was off with a swish of his hips, leaving him to wonder what exactly was going to end up on his plate. Fiddling with his tie he glanced around nervously as his face began to cool, thanking the stars no one had noticed the exchange.

Within a few minutes a plate was set in front of him with two larger mounds of what looked like fried rice with cartoonish pupils and irises drawn on them in some kind of sauce. The waiter beamed at him as he looked up in question, gesturing to the dish.

"Meat stuffed fried rice balls with hot sauce eyes drawn on!" He tilted his head to the side and frowned in thought. "In hindsight it's more akin to putting googly eyes on testicles but it's close enough."

By the time Logan had managed to process the comment the waiter was gone, back to darting in between tables. Idly he poked at the food in front of him while laughing quietly at the strange mans antics. Actually tasting it however made him appreciate whoever it was even more, as the hot sauce made the dish burst with flavor. Watching from the corner of his eye while the other served patrons made him smile into his plate, ungraded papers completely forgotten. He'd definitely be coming back here.

\---

"You're back."

Logan snapped his gaze up from his work to meet the waiter's gaze, eyes twinkling from lights or amusement he couldn't say. Blushing slightly and adjusting his glasses Logan nodded.

"So? What'll it be this time?" The man gestured to the menu and Logan refused to admit he loved the others black glittery nail polish even if it was chipping. Carefully avoiding his gaze he handed the menu over and cleared his throat.

"I was hoping...you'd pick again? Usually I despise surprises but it was quite pleasant yesterday."

The server grinned wide. "Not gonna give me something to go off this time?"

Logan faltered for a moment. That smile...

Grinning even wider he took the menu and twirled away. "Won't be mine but I'm good at improvision!"

Logan gaped as he realized he must have actually said that outloud, once again turning him into a stuttering mess that quickly buried itself back into the paperwork with renewed vigor. Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think, don't think-

Groaning he shoved the papers away and dragged a slow hand under his glasses. He hadn't had a feeling like this since...he actually couldn't remember. Everything that random waiter did was just another point on the growing list of reasons Logan was beginning to deduce meant he had feelings for the other. Even though that was impossible since they had only met twice and the other was only serving him food since it was his job but he would much rather be given his number than whatever it was he was going to bring out. Would it be inappropriate to write his number on the receipt? Did people still do that?

Looking up as a plate was set in front of him he was met with a wink and another dazzling, if slightly manic, smile before he was left alone, his heart beating painfully against his chest as he once again tried and failed to contain a blush. He looked down to be met with a stereotypical smiling meal of eggs and bacon...with tomatoes cut like fangs placed under the bacon and the yokes poked and smeared with what appeared to be a dot of ketchup in each to represent the eyes. It was as ghastly as it was amusing and Logan was happy to find it was just as delicious as the meal previous.

\----

The rest of the week passed in a blur of failed flirting on Logan's part and delicious meals on the servers. He caught himself thinking about his next lunch more often than not, wondering of the white streak in the others hair was dyed or hereditary, if he had more piercings besides his ears and the one he had seen in his eyebrow, how it was possible for jeans that tight to be comfortable.

Saturday brought a hint of nerves as he wasn't sure if the man he had grown infatuated with would even be working but his shoulders noticeably relaxed when he caught sight of his smile getting closer, already carrying a dish to his table. In just a week a tradition seemed to have started where Logan wasn't even handed a menu anymore, some sort of oddly decorated meal already ready when his allotted time for lunch came around.

"Wasn't sure you'd be here today but I'm glad you came."

"I- wait why- what?" Logan stuttered through his half question as the waiter disappeared around the tables without answering, leaving him gaping embarrassingly before snapping his mouth shut and turning towards his lunch. His brow furrowed as he realized it was alphabet soup with the letters arranged in suspiciously straight lines that upon closer inspection spelled out numbers with a question at the end.

Call me?

He spent an undetermined amount of time simply staring at the bowl, leaving a rather gross congealed mass in place of the previously steaming lunch. Taking out his phone slowly he typed out the number, panicking slightly as he thought of what to say before settling on his curiousity.

???: Why soup?

???: Why not nilf?

???: I don't know what that is.

???: I don't know your name so that's what I've been calling you.

???: My name is Logan but that doesn't answer my question.

???: I'll tell you when you're older Nerdy Wolverine. Or I could tell you over a proper dinner rather than a lunch rush meal? I get off at 7. Name's Remus btw.

Logan's mouth quirked at the nickname even as his face heated impossibly brighter at the dinner proposal. Feeling bold he texted back quickly.

Logan: I'll admit I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I started coming here, so dinner sounds lovely.

Burying his face in his hands he did his best to contain the awkward embarrassment he felt. Why had he said that? He was going to come off creepy and weird and he was certain that wasnt how you secured a date and-

He peaked out from his fingers as his phone buzzed. Tentatively he opened the text.

Remus: Glad the feeling's mutual!

"Wanna meet up outside the restaurant tonight then?"

Logan looked up at the familiar face, eyes shining with mirth as he leaned forward. He offered a smile of his own and nodded.

"I'd like that."


End file.
